Battle of the cookie Monster
by Tol Morwen
Summary: *Side Story to Why Me* After Jun recieves an urgent phone call from Momoe she and Demiveemon now has to battle their greatest challenge... a cookie monster


Disclaimer- Oh come on!  
  
Notes- Set in the same universe of 'Why Me' and side story. You don't have to read the story just for this but I recommend it, even if you just read the last chapter.  
  
Battle of the Cookie Monster by Whispers of an Angel-  
  
Jun ran liked she never ran before, but I'm getting ahead. It all happened when Jun received an urgent, and I mean URGENT phone call from her best friend Momoe. She turned around the corner with Demiveemon hanging on to dear life on her leg. Finally she stopped at her friend's door. 'Well here it goes.' She took a deep breath. "Ok Demi, what we see here may shock or even frighten you, but remember; it's JUST a Cookie Monster."  
  
"Cookie Monster?" Demi squeaked. Seems like he didn't get the full story from Jun.  
  
"Yes now let's go!" she opened the door and instantly stammered at the situation. Momoe was cowering in the corner while the delicious monster was taking a chair and then eating it. The wallpaper was torn from the walls and papers were scattered everywhere. Suddenly Hawkmon's head came out from the monster's chest. "Help MEEEEEEE!" he screamed as he went back into no man's, I mean no Digimon's land.  
  
Demiveemon and Jun said the two most convenient words in the world. "HOLY SHIT!"  
  
Demiveemon took one look at the situation and tried to run outside. He would have succeeded too if Jun hadn't caught him. 'Oh man. I knew I should have worked out more and eat less cake!' the blue, cute Digimon thought sadly.  
  
"Demi you're supposed to be a courageous Digimon fighting injustice, evil, and cookie monsters! I mean that thing is food for God's sake and you've battled bigger and stronger creatures!" Jun shouted at the Digimon.  
  
"Jun would you look at him!" Demi countered.  
  
Jun turned around. The cookie monster was now devouring the couch bite-by- bite. Chocolate chips were scattered everywhere as the beast slobbered. If you listened closely you could still hear Hawkmon's cries for help as he was being digested. "I see what you mean," Jun replied in monotone.  
  
"Jun! Demiveemon!" Momoe cried hoarsely. "In here!" she said as she pointed to the closet. Jun and Demi wasted no time. They scrambled together into the small cubicle. Once inside the planning started. "What are we going to do now?" Momoe asked first.  
  
"Hey it's your monster; you deal with him," Demi said.  
  
"DEMIVEEMON!"  
  
"I'm kidding!" Demi said nervously. "Sheesh."  
  
"Okay I think that we should call your parents Momoe," Jun suggested.  
  
"No way!" Yolie's sister said as she raised her hands in the air. "They would kill me."  
  
'As opposed to the monster outside,' Jun thought. She sighed feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. Too bad there wasn't a big, strong, burly guy to help. There was just.. them. "Okay I have a bat in my hands. I'll just use this to create a diversion while the two of you go out and get help preferably Tai. Davis says he's an athlete so he might be able to do something."  
  
"But what about Hawkmon?" Demiveemon asked.  
  
Jun replied, "Hey it's every woman and mon for themselves." Jun opened the door carefully.  
  
"Jun wait!" Demi asked urgently.  
  
"What?" Momoe asked.  
  
"I'm hungry," the blue Digimon said.  
  
"DEMIVEEMON!!"  
  
"Ok, ok I'll eat later."  
  
"Argg." Jun cautiously opened the door and peeked outside. She could see destroyed tables, books and magazines thrown everywhere, and the monster with it's back turned while eating a houseplant. "When I count to three we all run like bitches out, ok?" She was met by the enthusiastic nodding of her friends. "One, 'how did I get into this mess?' two, 'well too late now', THREE!" The three of them came out. Demiveemon and Momoe tried to head for the door but the quick creature caught up to them.  
  
"AHHHH!" Momoe screamed.  
  
Jun tried to help by smacking him with the baseball bat. Unfortunately that only made him angrier as he came toward Jun. Demiveemon saw her distress and bull rushed the creature away. It was then the Digimon had an idea. This was a COOKIE monster and well he was hungry.  
  
"Thank God for my appetite!" He yelled as he began taking bites as he heard the monster yell.  
  
Pretty soon there was nothing left of him. "Hawkmon!" Momoe screamed as he pulled the giant bird into a tight hug. He seemed okay if your definition of ok was that he had bald spots, the feather he wore on his head was now gone, and he was mentally scarred for the rest of his natural, digital life. "I'm so glad you're all right!" Yolie's sister said. And now as if on cue Yolie came, shopping bags in her hands, and saw the mess.  
  
"The cookie monster again Momoe?" Yolie asked.  
  
Jun and Demiveemon promptly fainted.  
  
***********  
  
Well that's the story of Jun vs. the Cookie Monster. Hope you like it. Also review *holds Demiveemon up to readers*. He says please! 


End file.
